This ongoing, multipathway database was designed to give both our staff and visiting scientists a vehicle for ready access to comprehensive information about pharmaceuticals used in the broad spectrum of experiments conducted at the BioCurrents Research Center. Some of our visitors have little knowledge about pharmaceuticals to be used in given experiments, while others are very knowledgeable about one or more, and may have access to commercially unavailable compounds. The database aims to offer information that includes: action, preparation for a given kind of experiment, references to work by others using the compound, and where appropriate short abstracts of such references. The database uses FoxPro Microsoft format on an IBM-PC. The search code parameters by which the program makes choices, and compiles lists, are based on the National Library of Medicine, Medical Subjects Headings - Tree Structure. To more rapidly advance this project we have engaged a part time Reference Librarian, Laurel Duda, from the MBL/WHOI Library to help enter the information on the database, and prepare the database for a funding application. This follows the advice of the special review committee.